


there's monsters at home

by yolo_jackie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison is Peter, Alpha!Allison, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	there's monsters at home

У этой новенькой крутая куртка, так себе говорит Лидия, окидывая её оценивающим взглядом. Неудачник МакКолл тоже пялится едва ли не с открытым ртом с противоположного конца коридора, и Лидия подозревает, что в его случае дело вовсе не в куртке.   
— Меня зовут Лидия, и ты должна пойти с нами на вечеринку и познакомиться со всеми. Пойдем, я всё тебе покажу, — говорит Лидия не терпящим возражений тоном и хватает новенькую за руку.  
— Я Эллисон, — успевает неловко произнести та вместо ответа и позволяет потащить себя в столовую.

На вечеринку Эллисон приходит вместе с МакКоллом, и Лидия не уверена, почему её так задевает этот факт. Вместе с Джексоном они устраивают целое представление, пока он прижимает её к стене, горячо выцеловывая шею, но Лидия даже не находит в себе сил, чтобы закрыть глаза и не смотреть на то, как МакКолл осторожно обнимает Эллисон во время танца так, словно больше всего на свете боится её поранить.

*

— Он по тебе разве что хвостом не виляет, — говорит Лидия как бы между прочим, втайне гордясь тем, что сумела заставить свой голос звучать привычно равнодушно. Эллисон неожиданно хохочет, будто это самая смешная шутка, которую она когда-либо слышала.  
— Скотт с хвостом был бы милым, — пожимает она плечами в ответ на взгляд Лидии и пытается подавить озорную улыбку, которая появляется словно от мысли о чем-то своем, но ямочки на щеках выдают её с потрохами.  
— Какая мерзость, — заключает Лидия, возвращаясь к своему учебнику.

*

В боулинге они с Джексоном проигрывают, но это тот случай, когда проигрыш не расстраивает Лидию. Джексон, конечно, бесится, но это значит только то, что её сегодня ждет жесткий секс, а Лидия никогда не была против такого поворота событий. 

*

Наряды на бал они выбирают вместе.  
— Сегодня будет особенный вечер, — мечтательно говорит Эллисон, и Лидия с сомнением смотрит на неё.  
— Да? — она не впечатлена. Она идет на вечер со Стайлзом, ради всех святых. Не то чтобы Стилински был так уж плох, конечно.  
— Вот увидишь, — обещает Эллисон и улыбается так, словно знает что-то, неведомое Лидии.  
Лидия думает, что не поверит этому, пока не убедится собственными глазами.

*

Бал — полный отстой. Всё идет не так, как должно, совсем не так, и в какой-то момент Эллисон берет её за руку:  
— Пойдем, я кое-что тебе покажу.

*

Эллисон смотрит на неё ярко-красными глазами, и Лидия не может пошевелиться. Эти глаза она видела во сне десятки раз, эти глаза она пыталась запивать горстями таблеток и заедать горчащими на языке убеждениями "это всё горный лев". В Эллисон нет ничего от горного льва, она просто стоит и смотрит, и Лидии кажется, за огнями она может различить прежнюю Эллисон, кажется, ей нечего бояться.  
— Они сожгли мою семью, — тихо говорит Эллисон, так тихо, словно извиняется за что-то.  
— Кто ты?  
— Я не зверь, — Эллисон осторожно проводит пальцем по щеке Лидии. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

И Лидия верит. А потом клыки смыкаются на её теле.

*

Лидия критически осматривает себя. Дома ей пообещали, что эти шрамы можно вывести, и ей и нравится, и не нравится эта идея. По одной и той же причине — действеннее метки не придумаешь, и Лидия не знает, избавится ли она от неё так же легко, как и от шрамов.

Сложить два и два оказывается довольно просто.  
Она подсаживается к МакКоллу за ланчем.  
— Так вот почему ты был готов кости жрать с её рук.  
Скотт давится колой.  
— Что? — глупо моргает он, и Лидия закатывает глаза.  
— Я, может, и сказала всем, что ничего не помню, но это совершенно не значит, что так и есть.  
— Да, — сдается он. — Это инстинкт. Защищать вожака. Дерек объяснил бы лучше, но... Я бы всех разорвал за неё.  
— Но не разорвал, — со странным удовлетворением в голосе замечает Лидия.  
— За неё. А не за альфу, — резко бросает Скотт и поднимается из-за стола, чтобы оставить Лидию в одиночестве.

Она так устала от этого дерьма.

*

Сеансы у школьного психолога — самая бесполезная вещь из всех, которые случались с Лидией. И даже если во время теста Роршаха она и видит, как чернильные пятна расплываются то в огромную волчью пасть со звериным оскалом, то в милую улыбку с ямочками, то Лидия может мастерски это игнорировать.

Нахальная девчонка в очереди улыбается чему-то своему. Она явно немного младше Лидии, но тем не менее, у неё хватает наглости поинтересоваться со смешком:  
— Ты тоже психованная, да?  
Лидия окидывает её возмущенным взглядом, прежде чем с достоинством подняться и уйти. Психолог может подождать до следующего раза.  
— Эй, не надо стыдиться того, кто ты есть! — весело бросает ей в спину девчонка, но вот еще, Лидия лучше сделает вид, что ничего не услышала.

*

Глупая, глупая собака, думает Лидия, взволнованно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках сбежавшего питомца. Земля кажется теплой-теплой, словно рада её босым ногам, и в воздухе пахнет горелыми листьями. Лидия выходит по тропинке к большому особняку, когда слышит тихий лай.

Внутри дом будто заброшен, но в гостиной возле камина в кресле с ногами расположилась её незнакомая-знакомая, которую Лидия видела у кабинета психолога. Та рассеянно поглаживает Праду за ухом.   
— Это моя собака, — говорит Лидия, пытаясь унять странную дрожь.  
— Так забирай, — отвечает девчонка, вставая с кресла, чтобы подойти к Лидии. Когда они оказываются в нескольких шагах друг от друга, она опускает Праду на пол. — Подойди, — просит она, и это не похоже на приказ, но Лидия почему-то всё равно повинуется. Холодные пальцы знакомым, слишком знакомым движением, пробегаются по её щеке, и запах листьев становится таким сильным, будто они на самом деле стоят посреди леса. Она тянется к Лидии за поцелуем, и Лидия позволяет ей впиться в губы так, словно это что-то, чего они обе хотели слишком давно. Лидия не думает, в голове нет никаких мыслей — только ветер и листья, и вспышки огня, и почему-то запах бензина, и дым, и кровяной комок в глотке, мешающий дышать. Когда Лидия отстраняется, она видит Эллисон — не такую, как в своих кошмарах, другую, с обгорелой кожей и гниющим шрамом на горле.

Старый дом Хейлов хохочет ей в лицо свистящим ветром и скрипящими половицами.

 

*

— Ты настоящая? — шепчет Лидия, обнимая себя за плечи, которые терзают фантомные боли, будто кто-то рвёт кожу зубами, взгрызается, пытаясь добраться до чего-то по-настоящему сокровенного.   
— А как ты думаешь? — хитро щурит глаза Эллисон, тряхнув копной темных кудрей. Лидия закрывает глаза — да так, что цветные круги бегут под веками, но они практически сразу превращаются в языки пламени, и Лидия не глядя выбрасывает сжатую в кулак руку вперед. Эллисон только тихо смеется за её спиной и аккуратно устраивает свои ладони у Лидии на плечах: боль из старой раны сразу куда-то уходит, и Лидия чувствует, что может повернуться — правда, ей кажется, что сил хватит только на это. Эллисон отпускает её плечи, чтобы накрыть разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев ладонями.  
— Ты думала, если разбить зеркало, то всё прекратится? — мягко спрашивает она, и Лидию бьёт мелкой дрожью — она даже не замечает, как кивает в ответ. Эллисон сжимает её руки, вдавливая стекло в рану, стирая его в мелкое колкое крошево, и улыбается. — Но ведь осколки уже добрались до твоего сердца. 

Когда Лидия кричит, с её губ не срывается ни звука.


End file.
